2014.02.14 - A spooky sexy surprise!
Shockingly large was the pale moon over Gotham that night, and standing like a shadow in its light was Gotham's new resident ghost girl. Easily a few hundred feet up on the clear night, she was a barely visible shadow on the face of the sky, and was pacing back and forth a little nervously. In her hand, the cell phone she'd recently got care of a friend. Friend... A few deep breaths from the breathless thing, and she finally raises the phone to her ear. It was ringing... ringing... god how to people STAND this kind of waiting?! "D-dizzy? Its the ghost girl! Y-you know, from the theater in Gotham... I.. uh.. I got a phone! I was... wondering if maybe.. you.. uhm... wanted to hang out?" It was either bound to be cute, or kind of annoying. Stuttery, she sounded like some sort of fan girl trying to string together a coherent sentence. Still, not bad for a loner girl... right? Meanwhile, a mile or so away where Dizzy was holed up, there is a sudden emergence of her phone's ringtone while she sleeps in complete darkness, inside a box, in fact. At first she startles away, fumbling a bit and even bumping her forehead a bit on the inside of the container she'd been sleeping in, a sort of tiny apartment secreted away somewhere. "Bwuh? wha? who is it? hello?" her voice comes across the line fine, though she sounds a little confused. "Ghost girl? Oh... oh! it's you, how are you doin, honey? You alright there?" she at first thinks she's being called for help, maybe. "Yeah!" she says, perhaps a little eager. "Yeah I'm fine.. just thought maybe you'd want some fun or something." It was rare for her lower lip to leave her teeth. She wasn't really used to hanging out with people... oooor talking to them. "Figured I owed you a meal.. seeing as I've been scaring your usuals away." "Oh, good," there is relief in the bat lady's voice, though after a few more moments some slight interest there. "A meal, huh? I ain't putting the bite on you babe, you ain't ready for that yet, besides I like you too much," she smirked a little, brow raised at that offer. "Though if you want to have some fun I can think of just who to call, maybe get some money out of it too, you can stay invisible, right? and move around?" Relief? Thats... was someone.. worried? She shrugs it off at the next statement, moving like a graceful swimmer as she turns in the air and starts gliding down towards the ground, glancing around for a fast food place. The suggestion was getting a blush on her cheeks. "T-thats.. I didn't mean..." she stammers like a wallflower "I.. huh? Yeah. Yeah thats easy." A neat tumble backwards and she lands on the ground, fading from sight. Walking throuhg a building, you hear for a few moments the sounds of a fast food kitchen! A burger lifts into the air, then an order of fries, someone elses drink, and all of it sweeps out the wall on a tray before anyones the wiser. "Where d'ya want me to meet ya? And you want me to grab anything on the way?" "I need you to be ready, we're gonna roll a couple of johns, do you know what those are?" Dizzy lifted the lid of the box she was lying in, which gave a wooden thud. "I'm going to get a bit tarted up for this, I think, you don't need to, need you to be ready to scare some big strong men into pissing their pants, you think you can do that? Gonna head over to a place in the red light district, I think, lure 'em there," she grinned, though Phanta can't see it, course. There's a pause on the line while she snacks on her burger and listens, and tries to think. Afterwards she says "Y-yeah! Johns... No... I dunno what you mean..." in a downhearted sort of way. "Sounds easy enough tho. People around here scare easy." Sure enough, moments later you indeed hear some screaming. "Whats going on?!" "Who'se their?!" "AUGH!" "S-sorry about that... kinda walked through a liquor store... forgot to hide my burger... Red light district it is!" "No problem, but what I mean is, johns--a couple of guys that are looking to get laid tonight, they'll be looking for call girls, but they're gonna get something else, you know what I'm saying?" Dizzy is grinning on the other end again, though her voice sort of lets it come through. "Just need you to stay low for a bit till we get them in there and then we make them start screamin', alright?" it sounds like Dizzy is going to hang up soon, though she gives Phanta the address over the phone beforeso. "Ooooooh" Phan says, beginning in comprehension but there's something of a cruel glee in her voice near the end. "Uh-huh. Yeah I getcha.... Yup! I'll see you there in a bit then." Well thats that. Tossing her burger wrapper aside she glides up into the air and off for the address she was given. The last thing Dizzy hears on the other end, faint and distant, is "Dang this... how.. stupid.. hang up!~beeeeeeeeeeeep~" The two 'johns', aka future robbing victims that show up are a pair of men in semi-expensive suits, but expensive jewelry and watches, rolexes, and the like. They're asked to come to a particular room, and thanks to Diz's background it's not too difficult to convince them to head there after some hemming and hawing about it. She finally is able to sell them on the idea of having another girl along with her, for a kind of 4 way, or the like. The door would creak open, and the only light in the room would be from the TV at the far side of the room, currently tuned to snow, the sound of static almost drowning out the sound of a pair of two girls... giggling? When Dizzy said she was getting tarted up, well, she wans't kidding. She was mostly the more visible one, with Phanta hidden under the sheet, but noticeably someone was there, so it didn't seem like she was the only one. The bat lady had her wings pulled in and was wearing a pair of black and red thigh high stockings, garter belt, G-string underwear and a lacy brassiere, her head half hidden by a pillow as she looked up and beckoned for the men to come closer, giggling presumably along with the other girl. The two men understandably, were a little cautious about this, but advanced inside, likely looking for a light. "Jesus christ, what kind of kinky shit is going on in here??" the taller of the two exclaims. Phantasma meanwhile would look odd fully clothed... if there was anything of her to see. From the moment the door opens the punkish teen gives a wink and a cruel grin and slowly fades from view. She was obviously still solid though, seeing how the blankets moves over top of her. "Oh you!" comes a girlish giggle, and the sheets in front of Dizzy suddenly ruffle as she squirms on the bed. Then a little gasp to sell the innocent girl routine, and she whispers "Y-you invited someone? O-oh.. I hope they... they're gentle." Timid, shy, nervous, the things that got tough guys like this pumped up. The two men get further and further into the room, away from the door that would grant them escape. "Ohhhnn, they look like they're nice and big," Dizzy moaned sensually, nodding a bit. The light is still pretty bad, so the fact the mostly visible girl is furred is lost to casual scrutiny. "You aren't gonna be too rough on us, are ya boys?" she batted long dark lashes and licked her lips, giving another sexy moan. The men are looking to be loosening their ties and getting the outer suit jackets off, casting some squinting but grinning glances over the girls on the bed, coming toward them. As they did of course, Dizzy rolled a little on her back and spread her legs a good bit, running a hand down her side. "Well come on there big boy, come get us..." she teased her tongue over the tip of one of her ivory fangs, conveniently hiding it from view. The lump that outlined Phantasma rolled onto her back, but the ghost girl kept her hands cupped a good bit over her chest, giving the impression of a truely massive bust line. With a roll of her invisible eyes she says "O-oh! I.. I dunno.. y-you didn't... A-are you sure they won't mind? I-I mean.. I-I'm a little...". Moving her hands to make the appearance of a sort of jiggling, she 'rolls' onto her side and 'whispers' loudly to you "bit... drunk..." Diz at this point gives the girl a cue to do her disappearing act and get the door closed and locked, since there is going to be a good bit of confusion and she doesn't want them being able to run away. "Nnnhhh I'm sure they'd love you, dear, don't worry," then Dizzy is pulling herself up into a sitting position, and her shoulder-length dark hair falls away from her big ribbed bat ears, and there is no sound or movement from the two men. Dizzy didn't exactly look 'hideous' of course, it was in the eye of the beholder, but that big obviously not human face grinning at the two men just now... her eyes widen and those yellow irises seem to grow large as the eyelids rose up and her pupils tightened into slits. "Think we're in for a long night of lovin' ahead, sugar," she then cackles insanely, and springs at the two men, who are likely confusedly shouting, and trying to pull guns. You hear a 'Tch.. finally.' muttered quietly, and the blankets slowly sink down as you sit up. Slowly, the door behind the two men slides closed with the care and quietness befitting the ghost girl. You see the lock slowly twist shut, and then the trap was set. Phantasma wasn't done just yet though. Your hearing picks up deathly faint whispers, the sort likely only one of them might hear at a time. "Go for it..." "Isn't she beautiful?" "She wants you..." Both of them gasp and glance over their shoulders, but when they fail to see anyone... they look at each other and swallow, starting to reach for their sidearms. That lunge pretty much cements it, but as one of the men actually manages to get his leveled, all he would hear is a wet SQUISH as a wad of chewing gum softens the blow of the hammer. The other poor man, he was backing quickly fort he door when you lunged, and actually manages to fall onto his back. As if your own cackling had sparked some sort of trigger, a mad, deranged, wild laughter fills the room! Throwing his gun aside, the person who tried to shoot you now yowls as the feeling of ICE travels down his spine, invisible fingers carefully stroking the very bone itself. Dizzy is fast, and when we say fast, she's fucking fast, compared to a human. With an open fisted punch, she's already knocked one of the men down, by putting her palm right up against his sternum and knocking him over like a bag of leaves. The other man, starts freaking the fuck out as he suddenly feels something cold and wet (presumably) go down his back, Dizzy smirking as she presided over the scene, suddenly tearing the sheets and tying them into makeshift gags and restraints. "Sorry boys, tonight these girls are fucking /you/," she snickers, grabbing the first man's ankles in a vise-like grip and pulling him right across the floor like a rag doll, suddenly a wad of torn sheet is being stuffed between his teeth and another long strip is being tied roughly around between his jaws, gagging him. The first man was down, but the second clearly wanted nothing more to do with this place. Turning to face the window, he says "F-f-fuck you all!" in a shuddering voice and does his best to get away! He wasn't even going to try the door, too far! That's when his own belt sweeps neatly off his pants, and wraps around his neck! There's a loud 'GAK' in the air as he clutches at the buckle pulled taut like a leash, and that is more than enough time for you to get over to him. "Giddyap!" comes a giddy cry from nowhere, and with a sudden wrench the poor man is spun around and falls on the bed! The second one won't get away it seems, as each time he gets up, he's steered cruelly around the room by a taunting giggle and a taut belt. "Oh no nononono~" Dizzy looked over as Phantasma has cleanly slipped the man's belt out and off and is strangling him with it, though she wasn't saying 'no' to her invisible temptress friend, oh no, she was saying this to the man trying to get away, her long white furred arms closing around the man's side and her grip is hard enough to bend steel, the man's arms pinned to his sides like he's a toddler being clutched by an adult. He's exposed to Dizzy's grinning, vampiric face. She playfully reaches down and cups a hand around the crotch of the man's suit pants, then squeezes hard enough to bring him to his knees, his voice likely being falsetto after that. "Aww, poor thing, did you hurt your jewels?" she cackled, putting a leg up and setting her black stockinged foot against his shoulder, letting Phantasma keep him 'leashed'. The man's belt tugged itself behind him, then looped several times around his wrists as the vampiress holds him down with a mere step. The look on his face, a chilled yelp as a cold breeze doesn't just hit him, but flows completely through him! Bone, organ, nothing is safe from her chill as she drifts between Dizzy's legs to the one gagged on the floor. "You know..." comes a bodiless voice "They say thugs are heartless...." A muffled wheeze barely leaves the gagged mans mouth, eyes bulging as he writhes desperately on the floor. "S'funny... I feel one right here..." The long white wings grow out of Dizzy's back and make her seem monstrously large, coupled with her already six foot in height. She blinked a little and her eyes widened in surprise a bit. "Oohh, honey, you've got a breeze coming off you there," Dizzy giggled a little and ran a hand down her stockinged leg where she felt that icy touch pass along, then looking down as she sees a darkening patch expanding in the man's trousers. "Aww, we made him wet himself," she lightly pushed him over with her foot and stepped away from him. "I'll strip em babe, get the watch and rings from that other one," she pointed to the man she'd pushed down. "Sorry about that." comes the voice behind the floored thug, as slowly Phantasma fades back into view. Crouched in front of the guy on the floor, the way her hand moved it looked like she was petting his heart. "You know.." she mutters matter of factly to the guy she is robbing, her left hand still in his chest. "I've heard there's no greater joy than crushing a mans heart." Off come the rings... the watch.. she already had all their pocket valuables in her backpack. "But I find it hard to really relate to people..." Finished looting his valuables, she rolls him onto his back and straddles his chest. Slowly lowering her other hand into his chest, she says "Then again... I suppose there's more than one way.." Slowly she leans down, hands now on either side "..to break...", he thrashed maddly beneath her, tear stricken and kicking, "... a man's...", one long strained scream is muffled by the gag ".. heart..." And there it was. A dark patch on the front of his pants seeping into the carpet below, and she lifts her hands up once again. "...Just kidding." The smirk on her face was just plain cruel now, full of satisfaction as she fades from sight and drifts up off him, reappearing at Dizzy's side. "Ohhnn, I didn't know you were so good at this," Dizzy smiled to Phantasma, taking the opportunity to make fun of bedroom talk in reference to the robbery they were committing. Dizzy too has collected the first man's wallet, sparing the younger lady from having to come into contact with him or his rapidly expansing pool of bodily fluids. "Well, we can leave them tied up here like this, someone will find them, and they've got nothing left to take," she flipped through the man's wallet, taking bills, cash cards, before throwing the rest of the wallet away, but likely keeping his phone too. "Ooh, you sinfully delicious thing you," Dizzy snickers as she moved over and slipped her feet into a pair of 5 inch red come-fuck-me heeled pumps, enhancing her already imposing height, then her trademark cape-like fur coat is pulled on over the lingerie. "Well, come along now, we got a shopping spree to do~" she'd head for the door, likely pushing the two tied up men under the bed. Moves like she's touching the man, but the way he wiggles freely suggests she is weightless as she slips one foot onto his chest, then rises slowly up off him. Her eyes the whole time were on Dizzy though, an absolutely glowing smile of glee on her face. Again, like her tone earlier, its almost like a little girl talking to someone famous. "R-really? Thanks. I.." and she pauses to clear her throat, sounding more arrogantly confident. "I have been doing this for a good few years you know." CRUNCH! well.. her next step was solid enough, as she stepped on the mans cheek, then down onto the ground and walked through the table to stand by the door and wait for you. The next line gets her to perk though. "S-shopping? Really?" She sounded exstatic, leaning back through the wall and turning gracefully on her heel to follow you. SHe walked like she was touching the ground, but there wasn't a sound to it, no footprint, nothing. "You know a good place open this late?" Dizzy of course is heading for the window of the hall way, taking the cash and loot along with her and Phantasma as she wrenched the window open with her prodigious strength and was soon outside, flying to the roof with her to count some of their score, cackling madly all the while. Once on the roof top, she'd beckon for her accomplice to follow and stood there on the edge in those heels, looking down as the street was stories and stories below. "You did wonderful, hon, you did really well there, and I'm glad they didn't get either of their guns off," Dizzy looked up a little and smirked, making a bit of a double entendre. "Either of them," she winked. Phantasma turns to watch you fly up, and smiles as she gives a graceful twirl to follow. By the time she comes to a stop, she was sitting in mid air and pulling her treasured Frankenbunny backpack into her lap. Knees up, propping it against her, she unzips its throat and reaches into its body to add to the loot pile, giggling at the pun. "Did you see the guy you tied up? Jeez' I thought he was going to have a heart attack!", she almost cackled, kicking her legs giddily "Aw its been ages since I've done that bit. He totally bought it too!", Pulling out the wallet she snagged, pulling the money, she riffled through it before something occurs to her. SHe looks at Dizzy a moment, then says sort of awkwardly "Aren't you.. uhm.. gonna... y-you know.." her eyes shifted to Dizzy for a second, then away again, that embarassed blush growing "... bite them?" Dizzy peered at the girl and noticed her blush a little, staying mostly quite beside sher light smirk there. "I wasn't going to, why? did you want me to? did you want to watch?" Dizzy grinned a little, tilting her head at the girl. "You're into that sort of thing, aren't you? Probably seen those movies where they have all the vampires in romance, eh?" she clucked her tongue, running the tip of it over her front teeth. She keeps a wad of cash for herself, but gently hands over the other man's rolex and gold rings to the girl, she'd need them more than Diz would, or so she deems. Phantasma 's eyes widen a little and she finally looks over, shaking her hands and flushing all the deeper, finally some color to those pale cheeks. "N-no! I.. what? I.. wait..." Her blushing got worse, her stammering intensified, pretty soon she could barely talk, and of course her voice was almost timid as you just went on about it. The only thing that seems to break her out of it was you turning to hand her the watch and rings. "Huh? I.. oh.. T-thanks." Holding out her pack and pulling back its head, she lets you just drop them in. "I just figured... y-you know.. Actually.. How.. uhm.. how often do you have to eat?" "Only a moment passes before she starts stammering a little again "I-I mean.. j-just wondering, cause you know, I barely have to eat anymore myself... so just curious." Dizzy nodded a little and dropped the watch and rings in. "I don't need much money, just for a few different things, which are thankfully cheap," she shook her head a little. "How often? all the time," Dizzy muttered watching the young girl there, her voice only loud enough to be heard over the wind. "I like to eat every day, though," there is a click clack of Dizzy's heels as she casually walked closer to the girl along the edge of that rooftop, the vampiress coming closer. The thin slitted nostrils of hers drew in a breath as she got closer to the girl. "You're excited, from teasing and tormenting those poor men down there?" she grinned a little, nodding as if this was perfectly normal and expectable behavior. "Shhh, you're too nervous, I don't like it when you're afraid," she shook her head a little, leaning back a bit, comfortingly. Oddly, there really wasn't anything to actually smell of her. Already intangible again, she didn't give anything off. It didn't stop her giving a little 'meep' and another blush though. "I'm not!" comes the rebuttal... in an all too forceful manner that demands she's lying. Ducking a little and turning around in mid air, drifting away, she looks at you, then away when you mention her being nervous. "I... Sorry. I'm not really used to hanging out with people.. or.. being around people without trying to scare them off..." Looking up, she's got a big smile on her face. "Tonight was awesome though." With a little mid air SWOOP, she's hugging you! Solid at last, now you could verify what you mentioned earlier. Her body was cool to the touch, not quite ice but less than a dozen degrees higher. "Well, not going to let anything bad happen to you, you understand?" she held out a white furred hand gently, as if asking the other girl to take it--when whoosh, suddenly, she is hugged! Dizzy was unsure of what to do at first, her feet sliding apart just a bit as she straightens a bit in surprise. "Aww, you're such a little spitfire," she hugs the other girl back, gently, her white furred arms in that fur coat circling around her back and waist. "I kinda liked pulling that with you, I just don't want to get you in trouble though, so we might not be doing that too much, just when we need to," she nodded a little, as the girl is so close now. "I think you said you weren't used to being touched, though?" she smiles a little as apparently she's glad the other girl hugged her, or let her be hugged. Phantasma is blushing a good deal deeper at this point, as quite a few things goes through her mind. She's in a bit of an emotional flury for a few seconds, and her body sort of locks up. She did it mostly out of impulse, and there's almost steam coming out of her ears. It takes you pointing out her own anxieties for her brain to finally get kickstarted again, and suddenly she lets go and drifts straight back straight through your arms. "I.. what? No.. I.. I'm not really used to that either." She says, getting herself back. You get an idea now what that crook felt earlier, as that chill of her body goes straight through, straight to the bone, and past. "Its nice though. And.. you're nice. Thanks Diz." She was smiling again, still the awkward little thing, but slowly coming out of her shell, jumpy as she was. "Freaks gotta stick together right?" "Cold doesn't bother me hon, actually when you went over my legs I kind of liked it," Dizzy grinned a little, peering at the girl, with a nod. "It's an interesting feeling," she nodded a little and lowered her arms, closing the front of her coat. She shivered when the girl passed through her though, but only a little. "Course we do baby, but you don't need to call yourself a freak, I am one, but I don't call myself that," she winked a little, looking around. Those wide white wings of hers came up and flapped a little. "Where you wanna go now, baby? home? department store, restaurant?" she grinned a little and waggled her red nailed digits in the air, excitedly. "I think we need to get you some fine ass clothes myself, and maybe a beauty treatment," she smiled. Phantasma with a little smile she says "Well.. if we're going out...", and fades from view. A minute later, she slowly comes fading back in, but something was different. Very different. Now she was wearing a purple and black full length gown. Something that complimented her rather slim, slight body and accented her hips. Around her neck was a black silk choker with beautiful purple gem adornments, and of course, as ever, was her freaky little backpack. "Nothing wrong with being a freak. Its fun, and means I get to be friends with cool people. Not those lame jerks that think everything has to be the same." Dancing a little in the air now, taking to spins and twirls as she 'steps' lightly around, "I already ate. Oooh.. but I've never done something like that before! Lets go!" Category:Log